This invention relates to a pump apparatus, a power steering apparatus, and an assembly method of a housing.
A Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-149868 discloses a pump apparatus for a power steering apparatus, the pump apparatus including a pump body, a cover member, an annular cam ring fixed between the pump body and the cover member together by a plurality of bolts, a pump element disposed radially inside the cam ring, and a drive shaft arranged to drive and rotate the pump element, and inserted into drive shaft insertion holes formed in the pump body and the cover member. This drive shaft is rotatably supported in a both holding state in which the drive shaft is supported both of the pump body and the cover member.